nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Main page and skin changes
Hi All, I've been working on a new main page layout today. Hopefully you have read about the skin and ad changes at Wikia's New Style on Central Wikia. If not, I hope you'll have a look. One of the changes is a block of two ads on each main page. It's possible that they won't always show up, but to ensure your main page continues to work properly when they do, you need to update your main page column formatting code with new column tags I have drafted a main page using the new tags on Main Page/draft which I hope you can take a look at - feel free to edit it of course. The main change to the layout is the fixed width of the right column. This still allows a lot of customisation - for example see these main pages - w:c:muppet, w:c:wowwiki, w:c:ffxi. If you encounter any problems with the new tags, please let me know. You also need to consider the move to Monaco skin, and whether you want to customise the skin for this wiki. For examples of customisation, see Memory Alpha, Millitary Wikia, Rappelz or even (if you really want to see what can be done) UK Transport Wikia. Or you can choose one of the defaults, see your preferences for images of those. Remember, monobook will still be available as a personal choice, so this is just about the site's default. Please let me know what colour scheme you prefer, and if you want something custom, I'll be happy to help. Thanks -- sannse (talk) 17:26, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :Hi, Any thoughts on this? I'll be switching over the skin (to Monaco Saphire) and the main page in a couple of days, unless there are changes to make? Thanks -- sannse (talk) 17:43, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::Somebody set the skin to Monaco Slate some months back and it drew a bit of grousing. See Wikihack:Community Portal#Theme change for the discussion. I decided I liked the look of Monaco Sapphire, and it may draw the least protest as the colors are similar to Monobook. ::If you have Usenet access (say, through groups.google.com), you might try posting to rec.games.roguelike.nethack. I set up these forums at a time when RGRN was under a heavy crapflood attack, but the response was lukewarm; RGRNers are stubborn and most preferred to stay there.--Ray Chason 19:00, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :::I agree, Sapphire is the most "neutral"... although it can easily be made more so with a bit of customisation... perhaps removing the blue in favour of grey or white. :::I think the best use of these wiki forums is in discussing things directly related to the wiki and editing here, it generally works to keep that on the wiki. But I've left a message on RGRN -- sannse (talk) 13:10, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::::OK, it's switched... let me know if you need help with a custom look -- sannse (talk) 13:27, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ---- The look is ok, the lauout is horrible. The menu under the search dialog box is shit; it is easily activated (mouse-over) and thus blocks the article pages. Remove it. The ADs, the horrible ads... moar like aids, amirite? Remove them. I'm looking at nethack wiki, and I don't give a shit to see indiana jones lego wiki ads. Indy gan gtfo for all I care. The left area is 20% too wide anyway. Take a look at Start Control 2 wiki. Now THAT'S how you do it. (Ultronomicon) Or else. :Any admin can change the sidebar by editing MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar. If you keep it to one level, you won't get the fly-out menus. Most of the ads can be removed by logging in. Logged in users only see the main page ads and the spotlights. Ads are what pay for the free hosting, so I'm afraid they can't all be removed. The sidebar can be reduced in size very slightly with css, but it's limited to the width of the spotlights. However, it is actually narrower than the combined width of the two sidebars on Monobook. And remember that you can also log in to set your personal preference to Monobook (although I should note that Monobook will eventually carry similar ads to Monaco) -- sannse (talk) 12:46, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::Furthermore, any logged-in user can change the sidebar menu, for himself only, by editing User:username/Monaco-sidebar or . The wiki code from MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar might be a good place to start.--Ray Chason 18:50, 8 August 2008 (UTC)